jack's suprise
by wrecker-roadbuster
Summary: jack changes in ways only imagined
1. Chapter 1

At Base  
7:00 AM  
Arcee woke up in her room and grabbed her diary. She typed "7:00 AM I had a dream about Jack and I. Jack was about as tall as bee. He had red and black armor, a long range gun, and a straight one edged blade…" but before she could finish writing Jack knocked she quickly hide her dairy.  
"Come in" Arcee said  
Jack came in and asked "How's my woman?"  
Arcee scooped up Jack and gave him a kiss and said "Very well, thank you" Arcee noticed something behind his back and asked "What's that behind your back" and pointed. Jack said "You know what day it is?"  
Arcee said "Saturday" quickly.  
Jack said "It's our anniversary"  
Arcee was confused.  
So Jack explained that it is when two people that are dating or married give each other things or does something special on that exact day every year to show how much they love each other.  
Then Jack gave Arcee an autobot sized canvas of Arcee and Jack on top of a mountain of died decepticons.  
Arcee felt a warm sensation in her spark. Arcee put Jack on her pillow while she hung the picture over the head of her bed. She sat back down on her bed, she gave jack a full minute kiss. Then put jack down and stood. While jack was trying to gain his balance Arcee went in to alt mode. When jack heard her transform he said "Arcee if I did some…" but before he could finish someone was hugging him and kissing his neck  
"Arcee is that Sadie"  
"Take a wild guess"  
Arcee shut the door and locked it.  
Sadie turned him around and pushed him down while they were on the bed. Then all jack could do was stare. She lay down on his chest and lock kissed him. She stopped to take off her leather pants and coat. The only that was left was her shirt and underwear and bra. Then jack just tiered the rest off.  
Then all she did next was tier his clothes off. Then she felt something warm in-between her legs  
"What is that?"  
"It's a … ah… call it a pipe, I don't feel comfortable if you're going to look at it"  
"Ok, I promise not to look"  
He nodded  
She pushed his pipe into her and gasped. Jack pushed his pipe up and down in her. They both breathed heavily and after 30 minutes, they both fainted. When they woke up, Arcee transformed. They both headed to the car wash and the shower. Afterwards they just laid on the bed and looked to see what they could find on the rocky ceiling. Then a bolder fell but didn't land on Arcee. She looks to find jack holding it up.  
"What the hell is going on?"  
Then Arcee went to get Ratchet. Then Arcee told Jack to come here. When he came in everyone fainted except Arcee. So Arcee and Jack put them all on a med-bay bed. When they came to Jack was moving the energon to the energon supply room.  
"By the all spark. How is this possible?"  
Then he noticed where he was.  
"How did we get here?"  
Jack heard Ratchet yelling and he set down the energon cube he was carrying and told are Arcee that they were up and ran to them. Ratchet got up and did a scan on jack.  
He was shocked.  
"It appears jack is not organic, he is a proto form"  
"But how" then she remembered the shard of metal that was in his shoulder after he blew up arachnid ship.  
"Remember that shard I got out of jacks shoulder"  
"Of course, arachnid's ship must have done it"  
"We must tell jacks mother and tell her what we think happened"  
"But Optimus, that will only put more humans at stake"  
"Ratchet, activate the ground bridge"  
He transformed and went to get Jack's mother. Jack asked for a minute alone with Arcee.  
"Is everything okay?"  
She looked at the ground for a while.  
"You're not a human anymore."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Your like me, you're a proto form"  
Jack fainted. Arcee caught him and carried him to her bed. When he woke up he was laying beside Arcee. She was lying with her hands behind her head and her legs crossed. He sat up and looked around.  
"How long was I out?"  
"Bout five hours"  
"What, I mean is my mom here?"  
"Yep"  
"O great"  
He got up and saw June (his mom) at the door. Arcee smiled while jack frowned  
"do you know how I feel about this? Me being dragged out off the hospital by soldiers, put in a truck that talks and drives it's self, and surrounded by robots and they tell me that your one too."  
" I should tell you everything, one me and Arcee here are dating, two…"  
" Hold it right there, your what?"  
" dating"  
Then June fainted Arcee caught her. When she came to she was laying with her head on Arcee's leg. She looked at jack and he seemed bigger.  
"Is it just me or are you bigger?"  
She sat up then she saw jack kissing Arcee while on her lap

then tried to talk some sense into him.

"You kissed, had sex, had cybertronain sex with a very nice girl and didn't tell me shit."  
"well you didn't know about the autobots so"

"what he is trying to say is the secret about us cannot get out so you all are one of the few the very few ever to see us."  
"I'm sorry but stay out of this."  
"I save your son's life every day and he is so thankful for that, that in return he gave me that."  
She pointed to a canvas painting. Then June relised that he is old enough to fend for himself.  
" I am so sorry for what I said; I guess I was being over protective."  
"It's all right, be thankful that your son is still in one piece."  
June left the room and shut the door. Then Arcee gave him a kiss and stood.  
"Jack do you love me?"  
" I would give my life for you."  
" good, you seem about as tall as me."  
"Ratchet what is going on?"  
"It seems he is turning in to an autobot quite rapidly"  
"what"  
Some thing started to come out of his arms and legs. But jack didn't feel any pain.  
"This excitement has got me tired"  
Arcee told him to sleep in her room.  
Hour later  
when he woke up everything seemed smaller and lower. He headed to Ratchet.  
"Your boyfriend is up and different."  
Arcee fell in love again.


	2. Chapter 2

at base

every on was looking at jack and then he asked  
" do I have bed head?"  
"Take look at you" Arcee said  
he was as tall as Optimus and looks the same besides the paint job.

"what ... but...is...this...possible."  
"Well it is but you still have your memories" ratchet answered  
"hey handsome did you forget something"  
he then gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then an alarm went off.

"Energon signatures"  
"ratchet"  
"on it"  
"come on partner"  
they were at a canyon in Texas. Arcee just wanted to move the base here. But she just blasted at the rock. then when they got back Arcee said

"hey hot shot, I've got a surprise for you but I will tell you when"  
"ok ill go talk to Optimus"  
four minutes later  
"okay"  
he walked in and saw Arcee on the bed.  
"It took you four minutes to do that."  
"Yep"  
then she started hugging and kissing him then threw him on the bed and locked the door.  
Then she opened her spark and jack did too. Then Arcee laid on him and exchanged sparks.

40 minutes later

Arcee woke up beside the man of her dreams, literally. She gave him a long kiss.  
"Jack?"  
"Yep"  
"do you like being an autobot?"  
"Of course, now I can help, I won't have to watch from the sidelines."  
"Oh"  
"what is it?"  
"well, I like the change but..." she was stopped by a metal finger on her lips.  
"You like the old me, don't you?"  
He then stood then a bright light came from him and then when Arcee could see again jack was gone. She heard a voice. She looked down and saw jack as a human.  
"Some how jack can transform into a human and an autobot." Ratchet said.  
"Cool, can he do anything else?" Miko said.  
"Well, he will have to find out for himself." ratchet replied


	3. Chapter 3

i am going to do a truth or dare for transformers just tell me the truths or dares on pm. please do not comment i want to keep it a surprise. i will add other characters to the truth or dares just send them in and i wil post them. it does not matter how the dare is if it is a pedo dare or a preverted truth just send them in.


End file.
